Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {-1} & {0} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{4} & {2}-{2} \\ {4}-{-1} & {3}-{0} \\ {4}-{3} & {4}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {0} \\ {5} & {3} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$